An airburst or air burst is generally defined as the burst or detonation of a shell or bomb in the air instead of on contact with the ground or target.
An airburst or airburst ammunition may be delivered or fired by a weapon mounted to a remote weapon system or station (RWS). An RWS is generally a remotely controlled weapon station for light and medium calibre weapons which can be installed on any type of vehicle or other platforms (land or sea-based).
A prior art scenario for covering a specific grid or geographical area with airburst ammunition may involve an operator of the remote weapon station manually adjusting the remote weapon station in azimuth and elevation direction. The operator will fire the airburst ammunition, and try to cover the entire grid area. This may however be inaccurate, and the waste of ammunition may be significant.